The 3rd Generation mobile communications (3G) intelligent mobile terminal High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) and the Long Time Evolution (LTE, standard 4G mobile communications) intelligent mobile terminal HDMI are more and more widely used. Through the HDMI, it enables HDMI media player devices connected to the mobile terminal (i.e. high-definition televisions, projectors and digital media players, etc. with the HDMI) to intactly play media format information that is not supported by the numerous HDMI media player devices in the mobile terminal without decompression. Especially in a development tendency of the “cloud” terminal, terminal video media resources acquired by the users on demand and in an easily extensible way through the network are increasingly rich, and playing on the HDMI devices such as the high-definition televisions, etc. via the HDMI also becomes more extensive applications and demands.
In addition, another Mobile High-definition Link (MHL) interface (an interface developed by the Silicon Image company) compatible with a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface structure can be used for the mobile terminal transmitting HDMI signals to the HDMI media player devices such as the high-definition televisions, etc. After the HDMI signals from the mobile terminal are converted into MHL signals and output via the MHL interface, the MHL signals are reconverted into the HDMI signals through an adapter of the transmission channel and transmitted to the HDMI media player devices such as the high-definition televisions, etc. However, either through the HDMI or the MHL interface, when video information of the mobile terminal is played on the HDMI media player devices such as the high-definition televisions, etc. at present, a manipulation interface of the user is still only limited to a terminal interface, and such manipulation is basically implemented by the user performing touch control on a touch screen of the mobile terminal.
The HDMI media player devices and HDMI devices in a broader range (i.e. devices with the HDMI, particularly referring to peripherals relative to the mobile terminal in the descriptions of the present document, not only including media player devices, but also including media acquisition devices such as video cameras and digital cameras with the HDMI) are all developing to the direction of intelligence at present, human-computer interface touch is also an increasingly apparent tendency, and touch screens have been widely used in many application scenarios at present. For the HDMI device with the touch screen, when media information of the mobile terminal interacts with the HDMI device via the HDMI, the user can only perform manipulation through the touch screen of the mobile phone, and the way of user experience is comparatively simplex.